


Canary

by smouzzle



Category: Original Work, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Birbs, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, KnY Bird Estate, KnYOC, Language Barrier, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Build, Slow Burn, They're still in the same universe as canon, What am I doing, everyone is dense, might have inconsistent update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smouzzle/pseuds/smouzzle
Summary: In the eyes of Houseki Hatori, there is beauty in everything.-All the characters used belongs to the Bird Estate, an estate inside the KnY universe consisting OCs of various artists. You can check them out in ig under the tag #knybirdestate !
Relationships: Ameroji Miyuu & Asagumo Shouya, Houseki Hatori/Yanagizawa Midori, Ichi Takahiro/Himura Yoriko, Shigaraki Yuuichi & Houseki Hatori, Wei Lihua & Houseki Hatori, Wei Lihua/Hirabayashi Katsuhito
Kudos: 2





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bird Estate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bird+Estate).



In the eyes of Houseki Hatori, everything is beautiful. A rock, a speck of dust, everything has its own beauty. Maybe it sounded a bit absurd and stupid, but the world seemed to look better that way. With his barely functioning eyes, Hatori tries to make the most out of them. Though as absurd his mindset was, no one has yet criticised him for it. At least, in the estate he is living in, that is. It probably has been around two years since he began thinking it through—ever since he stepped into the estate.

The bird estate, run over by a slayer called Hirabayashi Katsuhito, is an estate where they train and treat birds who will become a slayer’s companion throughout their time under the slaying corps. Hirabayashi Katsuhito might sound like an old man but he’s really not that old. Maybe the aura around him is pretty old—when you see him face to face, you’d be surprised to see just how young he is.

And Hatori was exactly the same. Though casualties aside, Katsuhito is more of a guardian figure in his opinion.

The estate has been the most beautiful place he’s ever been to. Not that the butterfly estate wasn’t pretty, it’s just that the abundance of animals—most of which are birds—that lives in the estate creates a whole new kind of beauty.

It also gives off a serene atmosphere somehow. Which is why he chose the estate instead of butterfly. It feels more like home.

His eyes stared in awe as packs of birds flew above him, one hand brought up to cover himself a tiny bit from the bright sun. The estate was never quiet and mostly lively—both from the birds living throughout the estate—

**_Clang!_ **

— and the members who lived in the estate. Putting his hand down, Hatori sighs under his smile when he hears another sound coming from inside the house. An image of someone in need of help fills his mind, to which he counts as the signal to stop his sweeping and time to walk inside. To his surprise, what he found wasn’t that of a mess. Well, not as much as it usually could, to the least.

“Anyone...” mumbled a small hand buried under a mountain of pots, only being able to reach out a hand. The hand wouldn't stop twitching as if it’s begging for him to pull it out of the mountain. Hatori couldn’t help but blink and stare for a while, processing what the hand is trying to imply.

Summoning the littlest courage he has, Hatori took another step forward. Reaching out for the hand, he takes out some of the pots that he could cast away and pulls the hand so the owner would be free from the mountain of pots.

Many words made their way around Hatori’s mind but never surfaced to his lips. They only ended up drowning into the back of his head. In regrets, he cast aside any hopes to converse and just help the person by pulling them by the hand. It seemed that the person underneath felt Hatori’s movement, once their hands clasp, it felt like they only needed to do a one time pull. But they’re wrong.

It took them maybe around four pulls until the pots made their way for the figure to get out from it. The force from pulling resulted in Hatori falling on his back. Standing up straight, Hatori brushes off the dirt on his clothes as he braves himself to face the figure he just saved.

His hands reaching out, it surprised him to find out that the identity of the figure he just helped.

Hatori’s hazy steel blue eyes meet up with the figure’s emerald greens. Their expressions somehow mirroring one another, never losing their calm composure.

“Oh,” they both utter in unison. "It's you."


	2. A Helping Hand

It was Midori. 

Hatori sighed in relief, somehow knowing who he helped made him feel a bit better. It would’ve been scary if he helped out someone else instead of Midori. Maybe he’d already be fainting if that were true. 

But even so, he was unsure of what to say. ‘Oh it’s a good thing that it’s you, Midori-san’? No, he’s said that earlier already. If he repeated his words, he might sound weird. What should he say? 

How should he be reacting? 

Thoughts aside, he mentally shook his head. His eyes still locked on the taller man, crouched in front of him, instinctively he reached out his arm once more. 

“Can you stand?” Hatori asked, unsure if he’s asking the right thing or just being stupid for asking the obvious. He knew quite a bit that it might’ve sound like nothing in the ears of others, even so, his little habit of questioning everything that escapes his lips. 

All thoughts turned into foam when he felt the cold hand accepting his. He didn’t flinch. It just felt so foreign and yet looks familiar. The prosthetic hand which belongs to Midori. Hatori was used to it, of course due to the past years working under Midori who is the head caretaker. And yet he is still unable to shake the feeling of unfamiliarity everytime it brushes his skin. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you,” Midori replied, lifting himself up with a little help. Hearing the answer, Hatori jumped back a bit, keeping at least a bit of distance between them. Sometimes he wishes he could just act normally towards everyone— _ a stupid one, really _ . 

His eyes follows Midori, who’s already back on stacking the messed up pile of pot. It was now or never, maybe there’s not even now if he doesn’t force himself in. Now’s the chance. He can be useful at least in the estate. 

“Um, Mi—”

“Hatori-kun, Midori-san! Good day!” a voice perked up from one end of the hallway. Hatori’s eyes glanced up to make up a beautiful shade of blue. Blinking twice, he finds himself staring at a familiar face. The girl who’s not much older than him perked up as she closed her distance with them. 

“Oh it’s you, Jisho,” Midori gave a knowing nod, still focused on collecting the scattered pots around him. Jisho’s eyes scan through to find out what is unraveling in front of her. 

“My, my… did you fall, Midori-san? Would you need help with that?” she chirps, her smile bright like sunlight. Looking at her, anyone would feel warm. After all, both Jisho and Suzuwa are the sunshine of the estate. It would be weird if they don’t. 

Hatori watched in silence, without anything to do. Trying to remember anything else he needs to do, the broom he had left now back in his head. “Oh—I should get back to sweeping… I’ll see you guys later then, good luck!” Hatori said, smiling at them, before heading outside once more. 

But sure was he not fast enough to keep Midori from taking a chance of patting his head. It left Hatori quite confused sometimes when Midori does it. That being said, it really felt nice when he does it. Especially when he follows it with a simple ‘good boy’. 

_ Well that was awkward _ , he mentally cursed himself as he sweeps the remaining area he had left before helping out. Sighing, he couldn’t help but recall the moments he had earlier. It kind of made him happy that he had helped someone, well, although it’s only Midori, it was still helping out. 

Really, Hatori just wishes he could help around more. 

* * *

Walking around the hallways, Hatori caught himself a glimpse of a dark pointy shadow. His eyebrows raised in curiosity. He was about to bring back the broom he had used to the storage room but maybe it could wait. Following his curiosity, Hatori tip toes behind the shadow from afar. 

It somehow stopped to a corner. 

Oh? 

Hatori’s eyes perked up, seeing the shadow now looming near him. A pair of intense obsidians staring right into his eyes. Not even mouthing a thing. A book in one hand, scalpel in the other. 

Scalpel. A shining, glimmering scalpel. 

Hatori screamed. 

* * *

“Wait, wait, wait, please don’t kill me yet—I haven’t repented my sins yet. No—huh?” opening his eyes bit by bit, he finds himself engulfed in cream white. Somehow he didn’t end up dying… did he? Or was this the view he’s going to see once they’re all in hell? Cream white? 

His eyes slowly adjust themselves to the view, finding out that it’s not the scenery but his view being blocked by a book. Someone is holding a book right in front of him. The invisible weight holding him down somehow flies away, his legs almost giving out as a huge sigh leaves him instead. 

“Lihua-kun?” The smaller male still watches him intensely while holding out the opened book. It seems like he is in need of assistance? Taking the book into his hands, Hatori tries to think of words that he could use so his co-worker would understand. Even after years of working under the estate, it seems like Wei Lihua still has limits to understanding Japanese. 

“Um, do you need help in reading this?” asked the greenhead, motioning his hands towards the words written inside the book and then to Lihua. To which it seems that the little doctor understands what he’s trying to say. And a nod was his only reply. 

Well, then, if there's help needed then there will be help given.  Pointing towards the infirmary Lihua works in, Hatori gives off a smile. 

“Shall we go then, Lihua-kun?” 


End file.
